


Reunion

by BooWrites



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Light BDSM, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooWrites/pseuds/BooWrites
Summary: “A feast for the eyes,” He commented, gesturing at her entirety. He often spoke of her like his quarry, like she was born solely for his pleasure. It would have been oddly romantic had he not been hell-bent on killing her. “And you’ve left me to go hungry for so long, old friend.”Viera Female x ZenosTW: Dubious consent, violent and graphic scenes
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Reunion

It was a severe lapse in judgement to not realise this was a trap. The moment she'd reared her head on this land again, he would have made a beeline for her. Like a predator catching the scent of the sort of prey you'd catch once in a lifetime; a dragon spying a lone dragoon, a sahagin gaining on a megalodon that would feed its entire clutch… 

However, she was no sorry, defenseless creature to make a meal of. She brandished her knives and tensed her stance ready to spring either into or away from the action. All for nought, it seemed. 

The Garlean Prince stood casually across the room, not in his usual obnoxious armor. Instead he donned an equally extravagant but more form fitting white coat, draped lazily across his monstrous frame. His weapons hung over the back of his chair, several yalms behind him. She would cross the room and slit his throat faster than he could reach any of his blades. 

What held her steady was her prior knowledge of this man who had defied death and mercilessly ended his own father. There was no Ascian within him, the look in his eye was one of glee; a look he always bore when he saw her. It was unmistakably him. Even without a weapon he was something to be incredibly cautious around. 

“A feast for the eyes,” He commented, gesturing at her entirety. He often spoke of her like his quarry, like she was born solely for his pleasure. It would have been oddly romantic had he not been hell-bent on killing her. “And you’ve left me to go hungry for so long, old friend.”

“You do not look starved,” she replied wryly, following his cue to relax her stance, though she knew not to sheath her blades. 

He closed his eyes as she spoke, seemingly savouring the sound of her rich Gridanian accent. His contorted devotion to her puzzled her to no end, and none of her allies could offer an answer other than insinuating his insanity. Of this, there was no doubt; Zenos yae Galvus was undeniably and irrevocably unhinged. The empire had shaped him into a blood-thirsty, power-hungry machine of a man, and even death was unable to stop him. 

However, there was a clarity to his mission that no deranged person could possibly possess. He was calculated beyond most mortal’s capability, not to mention his resilience and raw power. To simplify Zenos as insane was insanity in itself. He was undefinable; a perplexing enigma that she couldn’t shake away. 

“Tell me,” he ordered, “is it wrong to admit how I’ve missed you?”

“Yes,” she took a small step backwards to compensate as he took one towards her. She wanted ample time to react if this was part of his plan. 

He didn’t seem to care. Instead, he just took another step closer, to which she rebalanced the distance between them. His eyes lazily moved down to her feet, seeming to consider her movements. 

Without a change of expression, he lunged across the room, sending a chair flying into the wall and causing it to smash into kindling. The Warrior of light skipped into a counterattack, light on her toes and searching for an opening to sink her weapons into. He deflected easily with sweeps of his arms, trying to grab her shoulders but catching nothing as she retreated. 

Not that there was anywhere to retreat to, within moments she was closing in on the wall that had sealed it’s entrance once she was through it. She needed to out-maneuver him; the only thing she outweighed him in was her magical abilities, instilled with the blessing of Hydaelyn and honed in with a deadly accuracy. 

She shade-shifted around him before her back hit the wall, rolling across the floor and finding her shurikens with ease and launching them with precision. He deflected one with a bracer and dodged the other entirely, but it was enough time for her to close in for an assassination, something she’d been trying to do for years now. 

It was enough time to nick the side of his throat as he dipped aside, only the skin breaking to her weapon's force. A little blood seeped from the cut, but not nearly enough to cause lasting damage, or even slow him in his advance. 

In a heartbeat, a hand took hold of her attacking arm, using her momentum to throw her against the wall she'd been trying to avoid. Her face clattered against the Garlean steel, forcing a huff of breath to leave her, and a lance of pain in her nose was quickly followed by a metallic taste in her mouth. A broken nose was the least of her worries though, as a wicked twist in her arm demanded she turn to face Zenos lest he break the bones he held onto. 

With her free hand, she turned to him and aimed for his throat once more, only to be stopped with his spare arm holding her knife mere milimetres from his Adam's apple. He held her with such ease she knew a display of strength would result in a rapid and humiliating loss for her, but with a foot against the wall behind her, she put her weight into it and tried to force her weapon into his carotid artery. 

He could have easily stepped back to let her fall off balance and counter-attacked. It was what she would have done had the roles been reversed. She even readied her balance for it, but he didn’t move. It was obvious he could hold her weight and pressure without strain, and that’s what he did as he eyed her face at such close proximity; angry and lusting for his blood. 

“I thought…” He trailed off like he wasn’t holding a muscular Viera off the floor and pushing her strong legs back from him. For the first time, his face looked contorted with confusion and pain. Surely that nick in his neck wasn’t causing that much discomfort? No, this was a mental disturbance. After a lengthy pause that had her knees starting to ache, he pushed out the remainder of his comment. “I thought you’d been taken from me.”

When she thought about it, it wasn’t that out of character for him to say. Hadn’t he always claimed some weird possession of her? There was a distinction to his words though, like he couldn’t bear the thought of losing her. She tightened her frown and placed a foot down on the floor tentatively, but he wasn’t making any moves to hurt her anymore. 

“What an odd thing to say.” She remarked, spurring him to smile and glance down at her feet again. 

“We were never going to be normal.” He replied, and something in his expression told her he’d made a decision. She tensed for an attack, and an attack came, but not as she expected. 

His mouth pressed to hers, and though she recoiled, he only followed her until the back of her head hit the wall. She stood stiffly, pinned by his enormous body, her arms in an awkward angle and unable to push him away with any true effort. Turning her head away only had him suckling at her cheek, her neck… 

Despite the sheer terror and confusion lancing through her mind, her body seemed to react to his touch, like it had many times in battle, it responded to his every movement instinctively, only this time she was feeling a thrill just like he did. 

It even let him prize the weapons from her hands, and her Vieran ears flicked in response to the knives scratching along the metal floor. 

As soon as he was definitely free from being impaled, his expansive hands grabbed at her waist, nearly encompassing her entirely. There was no point in asking him what he was doing. She was very aware of what this universal body language was getting at. She coiled her knees slightly, but he didn’t need her assistance in lifting her, not with the help of her back against the wall. Still, she wrapped her legs around him, noting how it wasn’t a surprise that his waist was thick and taut between her thighs. 

He trailed his nose along her jawline, his breath cold against the faint saliva he’d left behind in his explorations. His hips rolled, causing her to drop against him just right and then lift her back up to repeat the movement. Muted shots of pleasure pulsed at the pit of her stomach, and when she opened her mouth to pant, he took his opportunity to press his tongue against hers. 

Her instincts gave up on telling her this was a horrendous idea the moment he bit her lower lip, something nobody had ever done to her before. It sent her wild for a flash, far too quick to be satisfactory but enough to make her want that feeling again and again. 

So she clutched at his hair, determined to be as rough with him as he was being with her. She pulled his head away, leaning into his neck and nipping at every contour of the throat she'd tried to slice apart before. She felt him grumble against her mouth, deep and content. 

In a flurry of movement once more, she found herself stumbling over a table, and a hand pushed the back of her head so she leaned over the counter. With swift hands over her body, she felt her breeches slip down past her buttocks, and after a brief yet agonising pause, she felt something press up against her; hot and smooth. She was slick with excitement, and he slid inside her with no resistance. However, that was the only gentle moment he gave. He grabbed at her hips and thrust into her so roughly her breathing hitched loudly out of her mouth, and she grasped at the cold surface she had been thrown upon with nothing to grip. 

A strange hissing noise echoed around her, setting her hairs on end and her ears pressed back to find the source. A deep groan followed and she knew it was Zenos making these erotic sounds, and her own moan joined the cacophony. 

“O’ Warrior… What would your Scions think, were they to see you like this?” He crooned over her shoulder, and the angle he was at was sending her thoughts into disarray. She couldn’t form a coherent response, only a muffled gasp into the metal countertop. 

What would they think? After all those lives Zenos had taken, all the pain he had caused to so many of her allies. It was nothing less than treacherous to allow herself to be dominated by the very same man, and to enjoy it as well! 

With furious vigor, she shoved the table from beneath her and detached herself from him, turning to kick him in the stomach, though it only made him sit in the seat behind him. A red mark peeped beneath his crisp white shirt, the sight of it making the feral beast within her rear it’s ugly head with delight. Bright blue eyes glared up at her hungrily, hands slightly reaching out as if to offer her a seat on his lap. Her throat dried as she glanced back at the welt, obscured by his long and achingly hard member; bigger than she’d seen on any other man. Her stomach coiled in desire. 

To hells with it. She decided, stomping towards him and kneeling over him. The sin is already committed. 

Lording over him at least gave her the satisfaction of being in charge, although as she sank onto him she didn’t feel like she was in control at all. Maybe she truly was the savage he taunted her as, because there was nothing civil in the way she clawed into his shoulders as leverage to drive her hips back and forth. She used him for all he had, slapping his hands away when he tried to use her back. So he grabbed onto her breasts instead, gripping hard enough to hurt for a second and then loosening off to a massage. She brought her hands to his and held them where they were, and clenched down upon him to increase the sensations twofold. 

Finally, she found her voice. “I would ask you the same, M’Lord,” she spat his title like a curse word. “What shame would you bring to your people, to lie with the champion of their enemy?”

It caused the desired effect; he grabbed her before she could stop him, pulling at her obi and sliding it from around her. The end of the material snapped loudly like a whip, and she couldn’t contain her wince. For a second she thought that was his plan, but instead he took one of her wrists and pressed it against her other. 

Her heart raced as a surge of adrenaline rushed throughout her; letting him tie her up was a bad idea. She was already so intensely vulnerable in this situation, if he took two of her limbs out of the equation, she was most certainly in danger. Yet instead of resisting, she held her palms together obediently, watching as he deftly knotted her obi into a make-shift pair of handcuffs. Once he was happy with the result, he lifted her arms up and ducked into the loop they made so she encircled his neck. 

If anything, I can strangle him now. She tried to calm herself, a feat near impossible given the circumstances. 

Now able to touch her unhindered, Zenos grabbed onto her ribs and squeezed until she had no choice but to move as he wished. He bounced her furiously, clearly angered by her words. It didn’t hurt, it felt incredible, but there was something intoxicating about the hatred exuding between them both. He must have been feeling the same, because suddenly his teeth were sinking around her collarbone. She yelped, and then bit her lip so that would be the only sound of pain he would force from her. 

She came immediately after his teeth drew blood. Hot flashes blackened her vision, and no lip biting would hold her back from crying out in ecstasy. 

“Arms.” He growled, standing as she lifted her arms up and off him. He was lifting her pretty high, she had to look down at his face but he was staring past her. Seconds later, she realised why. Her cuffs were hooked onto the chandelier and blood immediately started pooling in the palms of her hands as her weight cut off the circulation. 

Not that he was leaving her like that, thankfully. He guided her legs around his neck, leaving her to sit back to front on his shoulders, with his face perfectly lined up between her legs. 

The moment his tongue moved inside her, he was having to work to keep her from squirming. His hands encircled her buttocks, encouraging her to arch her back into him. 

He was good. Of course he was, he was scarily strong, coordinated, determined… Why wouldn’t it extend to this? Especially with his need to best her. She tossed her head forward and let him know that was exactly what he was doing, the moans starting to ruin her throat. Her core twitched at each swipe of his tongue, and practically spasmed when he sucked at her sweet spot. Surely sins like this shouldn’t feel so sensational. 

The second orgasm came along quicker than the last, and he dropped her legs to watch her squirm. Her legs curled up and rubbed together to make up for the sudden disappearance of his mouth, and when she could finally open her eyes, he was stroking himself with an arrogant smirk. She would have lashed out if he hadn’t licked at the mess she’d left around his lips. Instead she just whimpered, dangling and unable to touch her toes to the floor. He revelled in her humiliation, starting to circle her and observe her like a garment he was deciding whether to purchase. 

“...Zenos.” She slurred, having never called him by his given name before. He responded by pulling at her long ears and exposing her neck. When he let go once more, she swung gently, her chest heaving with exertion. “Please.” 

Oh how low she had sunk, though neither of them foresaw her begging for this kind of mercy. She had thought she would rather die than give him the satisfaction, but death wasn’t the outcome here. Just humiliation. 

“What do you plea for, little Warrior?” He had the gall to simper, stroking her cheek and tilting her chin to look at him. She locked her legs around him for a short relief off her wrists, but like she had batted his hands away before, he yanked her off him, and followed up by slapping her across the cheek he’d just caressed. It brought her back to her senses, and she glared at him. 

“What do you plea for?” He growled this time, frightening enough to intimidate even the Warrior of Light. He grabbed, bit and sucked at every inch of her that he could reach until she couldn’t ignore him anymore. 

“Let me down!” She cried. “Let me down, please!”

Of course he didn’t straight away, toying with her as he decided whether to show the mercy she begged for, but the pain in her face seemed to be convincing enough, so he wrapped an arm around her thighs and lifted so she could unhook herself. 

She had to remind herself who she was with before she thanked him gratefully, he had done this to her in the first place. Her hands pulsed back to life against his chest as he slid her to her feet, a weird emotion on his face. When her feet took her weight, he began untying her, never once breaking eye contact. 

There was no reasoning for her next response, but as she raised onto her toes to kiss him, he was already leaning down to meet her. He took her sore wrists in each of his hands and seemed to be working the blood through them again. It was… weirdly sweet considering how they’d wound up in that state. 

He led her somewhere, she couldn’t see while they continued locking lips. There was very little reason to trust him, but she allowed it nonetheless. Her calves hit something soft, and he pushed gently to make her sit. Beneath her was a plush leather sofa in a rich black colour, and she lay back on it as Zenos leaned over her. 

Legs entwined and chests pressed against one another, he pressed inside her once again, and both of them harmonised in their cries of relief. She felt complete as he filled her, over and over. This kind of roughness she could take, and even encouraged him to with her heels dug into his back. 

She rolled close to her third climax with dizzying pace, a desperation taking over her as she coiled her body to meet his with every thrust, and then he slowed, grunting through gritted teeth. An overwhelming heat pooled into her abdomen and toppled her over the edge, making her throw her head back as her vision blacked out entirely. Nothing but the sound of moaning and the feeling of intense pleasure could be registered by her body for what felt like eternity but also so hopelessly quick to resign. A weight collapsed onto her stomach as her vision came back to her, and her legs loosened from around him in return. Without realising, her fingers gently raked through the crown of his golden hair. 

The sin washed over her like a cold breeze over her sweat-slick body, and she closed her eyes in an attempt not to weep. She might have found forgiveness had she not enjoyed it so unashamedly. Yet the monster within her, that had goaded her into this mess, purred with delight in the pit of her stomach, lulling her to sleep next to her enemy… 

\--- 

She woke to a feeling of dread, an instinct telling her to be on her guard. And then the realisation dropped. 

Zenos still lay across her, his head buried in her chest and her hand locked in his hair. She rolled her head to the side, glancing around at the mess they’d made of the room. The toppled chairs, the lopsided table, the candelabra dangling dangerously out of it’s socket with the last embers of each candle clinging onto it’s last light. Along her free arm were a collection of marks peppered haphazardly in a purple, blue and red patchwork. Her wrist was burned from the friction of her obi, and a new tremor in her hands had emerged overnight. 

But then her vision went past her fingertips, and just beneath her stood one of her trusty daggers, embedded in the table beside the couch. Just a slight stretch and she would reach it, she wouldn’t even need to jostle Zenos awake… 

Surely all could be forgiven if she could end this terror of a man once and for all. 

She touched the hilt to bring the blade closer, and wrapped her hand around the familiar grip. She inhaled slowly to ready her muscles for the quick getaway she would need to make after this. 

“Warrior…” 

Her hand trembled.


End file.
